Starfalls
by Anon11111111111111111111111111
Summary: Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz decide to go to Gravity Falls for summer vacation. They almost immediately befriend Dipper and Mabel Pines, but soon they will learn they have an enemy that wants Star's Dimensional Scissors... Contains the following shipping pairs: Dipcifica and Starco.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first solo fanfic, so don't be TOO harsh on the criticism :P (In all seriousness though, if I'm fucking something up tell me, I would really appreciate it) Also, this chapter is kind of short. Sorry about that, I'll try to make future chapters a bit longer. Without further ado, lets begin.**

The bus came to a screeching halt. The doors opened and multiple tourist stepped off of it into the sleepy little town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Four of these tourists in particular stepped off the train. It was the Diaz family, including Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly, the princess from the dimension of Mewny.

"Wooooow it's cool here!" commented Star as she walked through the town.

"Yeah, I heard weird stuff happens here…" her friend Marco said, looking around nervously.

"Aww don't be such a baby Marco, we deal with weird stuff all the time!" the princess said cheerfully. "And if anything bad happens we've always got this to help out!" she said, pulling out her magic wand, capable of many different magical spells.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but still we should be careful here…" Marco responded, still with worry in his voice.

"So…where should we go? Your parents said we can wander through the town right?" Star asked her best friend.

"I heard there's a cool place called the Mystery Shack we could go too, it sounded really interesting…"

"Does it have a gift shop?" Star asked

"I think so." Marco responded.

Star grabbed him by the hand and sped off.

"We don't even know where it is!" Marco shouted as he was being dragged.

Elsewhere, at the Mystery Shack, things were just as they always were. The red headed Wendy was sitting at the cashier, the overweight handyman Soos was repairing the vending machine, the 12 year Dipper Pines was looking through his journal, his twin sister Mabel was knitting a sweater for her pet pig Waddles, and the elderly Stan Pines was marking up prices.

"Gruncle Stan, why do you always raise the prices when tourists come in? Won't that make them buy less?" Dipper asked his great uncle.

"Kid, you need to trust me on more things y'know?"

"Aren't you a professional con man?" Wendy asked casually, not even looking up from her magazine.

"Exactly! I know just how to trick some poor suckers into buy-"

Stan was cut off by the door opening and two kids walking in. It was Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly.

"Woaaaah cooool!" Star said looking around at all of the (fake) attractions.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack! Buy somethin' or get lost! I mean, uh….enjoy your stay!" Stan said before going to see how Soos was doing on the vending machine.

Star walked around and saw Mabel with her pig. The blonde immediately ran over to the girl and asked "Oh my god do you and your pig have matching sweaters! That's awesoooome!"

Mabel gasped. "Thanks girl! I'm Mabel!"

"My name is Star Butterfly! I'm a magical princess from another dimensioooon!" Star created a rainbow above her as she said this, which proceeded to set on fire.

"Wooah…" Mabel said with starry eyes.

Dipper walked up next to Marco, who was facepalming at Star's rainbow catching on fire.

"Uh hey man, is she…dangerous in any way?" Dipper asked.

"Nah, she's fine. Hey, I'm Marco and the one who just caught on fire is my friend Star. She's…different." Marco said.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked.

"She's from an alternate dimension." Marco said nonchalantly.

"WOAH REALLY?!" Dipper shouted.

"Yeah. Really." Marco said after getting his eardrums blown out by the kid's screaming.

"Can you tell me anything about the dimension?" Dipper asked excitedly.

"Sure, why not? We could even go there if I can talk Star into lending me her dimensional scissors…" Marco said.

"Cool! Wait, dimensional scissors? What are those?" Dipper asked.

"Basically a pair of scissors that open portals into other dimensions." The green belt responded.

Another customer in the shack heard that part. Not just that, but this customer just so happened to be one of the most dangerous entities in existence inhabiting a human's body.

"Portals to other dimensions huh?"Bill Cipher said to himself, "Those might just come in handy!"

After finishing that sentence, Bill began to laugh like a crazed lunatic, only to stop when he caught Dipper and Marco staring at him.

Bill than bolted out of the store with no explanation as to not blow his cover.

 **Yeah like I said, it's a little on the short side, but there will certainly be longer chapters in the future, or at least I hope so. Another thing, I know that there are probably other crossovers between these two series already, so if there are any glaring similarities between this one and another they are 100% coincidental, but do still point them out if needed so I can possibly fix it to make it more original. Review and maybe add to favorites? See you guys in chapter 2 if I ever get to it (I procrastinate sometimes...ok a lot of times. Bad habit of mine that I'm trying to fix)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, another short chapter, but its either a short chapter or me filling the chapter up with pointless filler, and I'll take short over meaningless filler any day. Also, probably should have had this in the description from the start (it's been since edited in) but this story does in fact contain shipping. Dipcifica won't really be prominent but Starco will be important to the plot as you'll see soon. Without any further ado, get to reading!**

"No Marco."

"Oh come on Star just let me borrow them please?"

"Marco, I said no."

Marco sighed to himself.

"Come on I just wanna show my new friend Mewny!"

"No Marco, last time we went, we almost got caught! It's too dangerous, especially for someone that young." Star said frankly.

"Fine. Didn't expect you to be the one using reasoning on me Star." Marco said with a small smile.

Star blushed some. When Marco went upstairs, the blonde girl saw Mabel looking at her funny.

"Do you like him?" Mabel asked teasingly.

Star was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. Mabel went over to open it and saw her two best friends, Grenda and Candy, at the door.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" both of them shouted. Star made a face when she heard Grenda's…odd voice, but decided to say nothing about it.

"Oh my gosh I TOTALLY forgot about it guys! Oh, meet my new friend Star! She's a real princess!" Mabel shouted excitedly.

"Whoa seriously?" Candy asked starry eyed.

"Yep! Hey watch this!" Star shouted, blasting a rainbow out the window.

"OW WHY AM I ALWAYS GETTING HIT BY STUFF OUT HERE!" shouted the voice of Gruncle Stan. The girls all ran to the attic immediately to avoid getting in trouble.

That night, Dipper and Marco (who had decided to stay the night along with Star) decided to sleep in the living room and let the girls have the attic.

"So Star that Marco guy is he your boyfriend or what?!" Mabel shouted.

Star blushed.

"N-no! We're just…friends…" Star said, but it was very apparent to the other girls she was lying.

"Come on Star just admit it already!" Mabel was practically squealing as she said this.

"Alright fine! I have a huge crush on him but please don't tell anyone alright!" Star blurted out.

"We can help you two hook up if you'd like" Candy proposed.

"I dunno…" Star said with a sigh.

"Let us help you sister!" Grenda shouted in her booming voice.

"What if he doesn't like me back?!" Star exlaimed in a panicky voice.

"Pssh I'm sure he does. How could he not?!" Mabel said confidently.

Star was blushing profusely at this point.

"If Mabel can get Dipper a girlfriend then anything is possible." Candy noted.

Mabel and Grenda both nodded in agreement. After talking to Dipper some earlier, Star couldn't argue with that logic and decided to let Mabel match make.

The next morning, Dipper and Marco were up in the attic.

"So there's a kingdom rules by…flying horse heads?" Dipper asked with a confused tone in his voice.

"Yep. And between you and me, the princess is REALLY annoying." Marco answered.

"Hm…and the wand that Star has? What can it do?" Dipper asked.

"Oh all kinds of things! It can shoot lasers, create puppies with laser eyes, stop time, all that good stuff." Marco began listing off all the different spells he'd seen Star pull off all the times they hung out.

Downstairs, the girls were still talking about getting Star "hooked up"

"Hmm…Dipper's talking to the target right now…we need to get him out of the house somehow…" Mabel said as she paced around the room.

"Did you just say targ-" Star began to say before being cut off by the doorbell of the Mystery Shack ringing.

"I'll get it!" Mabel shouted an ran to the door. The girl behind the door was the richest girl in town, Pacifica Northwest.

"Oh hi Pacifica!" Mabel said cheerfully. They were no longer rivals, just friends.

"Hey Mabel, Dipper here?" Pacifica asked. The young blonde had been feeling so much happier ever since Mabel match made her and Dipper.

"Pacifica you're a lifesaver!" Mabel shouted, then called for Dipper.

Upstairs, Dipper was in the middle of a conversation with Marco about something called "Mewberty" when suddenly he heard Mabel shouting from downstairs.

"DIPPER! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!" his twin screamed.

"This is somehow more important than magical alien princesses. Gotta go dude, see ya later." Dipper said as he walked towards the exit.

"Wait, YOU have a girlfriend?" Marco asked with slight doubt in his voice.

Dipper nodded and ran out the door.

Marco sighed an laid on his bed.

"He's like…12. He should be focusing on Pokemon or…pop tarts or something I don't know…" Marco said in a saddened tone of voice.

"Hey buddy! Having some romance problems?" a voice from behind Marco said.

 **Yeah it's short but there are still ideas I have for this series so it'll keep going until I just...feel like stopping. So, bye and see you in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**First, an apology. I'm so sorry you guys had to wait this long. Reasons? Well part of it is kinda acceptable-most of it is writing other stuff and doing schoolwork. I mainly write Death Battle related stuff on DeviantArt. And I'm currently in a chemistry class, and it's really hard. I've also been helping out with a Death Battle esque show called Battle Royale (I won't advertise it here but if you're interested in it PM me I guess)**

 **The other part is me being a lazy ass. So, sorry for being a lazy ass. Anyway, I've made you lovely people wait long enough, let's try and write the rest of this story in a shorter timeframe.**

Marco turned around to see the weirdest thing he'd ever seen in his life. This was saying a lot, as he'd seen dozens of monsters from other dimensions before. What floated before him looked like the Eye Of Providence on the back of the dollar bill, a triangle with an eye in the center, with arms, legs, and a top hat.

"Hello there! The name's Bill Cipher, how can I help you Marco?" the triangle man said, with an odd hint of sadism in his voice that made Marco uncomfortable.

"Uh I don't think I want any relationship advice from whatever you are…" Marco said unsurely.

"Now there's no need to be RUDE Marco." Bill said, with a demonic emphasis on the word "rude."

This, was Marco's first mistake.

"Sorry! Uh, how do you know about my so called 'romance problems'…which by the way I don't have." Marco asked sternly, fake confidence in his voice.

"Don't act dumb Marco, I can see through all your memories! I can see how things didn't work out with you and your little friend Jackie Lynn Thomas!"

Marco hadn't questioned how Bill knew his name, as he guessed how he heard his conversation with Dipper. How he knew the name of a girl who had never been to this town or state before made him even more uneasy.

"How do yo-" he began before he was cut off

"I know LOTS OF THINGS Marco, don't question before you're brain explodes!" Bill said with a chuckle.

"Now…that blonde magic girl? I can help you get with her easy, within a days time! You'll be swimming in golden locks kid!" Bill said rapidly, barely slow enough for Marco to process it.

Marco was tempted.

"What's the catch?" Marco asked.

"All I want is a pair of those scissors she was talking about…and I know you couldn't get them but I could get them with your help, all ya gotta do is shake my hand kid!"

Marco hesitated but ultimately made his second and worst mistake.

He grabbed Bill's hand and shook it.

 **I can't PROMISE I'll get more out tomorrow, but I'm gonna try my hardest from now on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't have much to say so lets go!**

Star was plugging her ears. Mabel was constantly blabbering on about how she should tell Marco how she feels.

"C'mon!"

"No."

"You gotta go for it girl!" Mabel said excitedly. She loved playing matchmaker a little too much.

"Mabel I don't want to make anything awkward between us! I'm waiting for a better time…" Star said trailing off.

"You SAY that but I feel like you aren't going to unless you do it with a little push." Mabel said in an fairly intelligent tone. As over excited as she got, she knew what she was talking about to some degree.

"I don't know…can you at least let me think about it a little more?" Star asked.

"Fine. But you better not chicken out!" Mabel said.

Suddenly, the girls heard muffled laughter coming from upstairs.

"Is that Marco?" Star asked.

 _In the twins room with Marco_

Marco shook Bill's hand. Suddenly, Bill began snickering.

"Uh, what's so funny?" Marco asked with fear in his voice.

"The fact that you kids keep falling for this." Bill said calmly.

"Falling for wha-"

Before Marco could finish his sentence, his very consciousness was ripped from his body. Bill then possessed his body and took control.

Marco saw his own face twist into a psychotic smile and laugh maniacally.

"Uh oh." Marco said, realizing his mistake.

"How's it feel to feel stupid kid?" Bill asked smugly.

"What the heck? What did you do and what do you want with my body?" Marco asked, trying to sound stern.

"I possessed you dumb dumb! And I need your body to talk your blonde bimbo into giving me those interdimensional scissors so I can free myself and unleash mass mayhem upon the universe, completely destroying it and all of it's inhabitants" the triangle man responded, sounding extremely nonchalant as he described destroying the universe.

"What?!" Marco shouted in surprise.

"By the way, don't bother trying to get anyone's attention, it won't work."

There was a knocking at the door.

"Marco, what are you laughing at?" Star's voice was heard.

"Nothing Star! Hey, why do we hang out downstairs a little while and talk?"

"Ok!"

Marco was panicing. Then he realized-Star had refused to give him the scissors. There's no way Bill would be able to get them! All Marco had to do was figure out a way to tell Star what was happening. Then maybe Dipper could fix it or something.

"Just calm down Marco, everything's gonna be alright." He told himself.

He floated down to where Star and Bill were.

He shouted Star's name in an attempt to get her attention. He thought maybe Bill was lying.

Of all the things for him to tell the truth about, it had to be that.

Bill looked at Marco out of the corner of his eye and smiled without Star noticing.

"This might take a while" Marco thought.

 **Yeah so Marco fell for it. RIP. That being said and done, I want to run an idea past you guys. I want to write another crossover fic after this one, but this time a less obvious pairing: My Life as a Teenage Robot and Rick and Morty. Two shows I've been enjoying recently that I think could blend well together based on one idea: Nora Wakeman is Rick's ex wife. Leave a review to tell me if that's dumb or not please. See you next chapter!**


End file.
